


Times A'Changing

by AuthentiKait



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Arthur!Harry, Galahad!Eggsy, Harry and Eggsy cuteness, Merlin is a Little Shit, Multi, Sort Of Fluff, some very happy Kingsman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthentiKait/pseuds/AuthentiKait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides to openly stake his claim on Eggsy in front of the Knights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times A'Changing

Things were changing in the Kingsman ranks. 

The first hint something was different was when Arthur, also known by his given name, Harry Hart, decided to seat his proposition, Galahad, in his former seat at the rectangular Round Table, instead of Merlin, the second in command. Not that Merlin minded, of course. 

"He offered me the Galahad seat, and the apoin'ment, but of course I told him teh fuck off," he was heard telling a rather curious agent Percival. "Everyone knows me as Merlin, and they always have! and it's gonna ge' everyone right confused if we switch things up now". So the position went to the young Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, a promising fellow who had narrowly missed out upon the Lancelot appointment, snatched up by Roxanne Morton. 

This too was another sign of change to the Kingsman, having a woman in their ranks. But Roxy, as she preferred to be called, proved her worth more times than any agent dared to count, and within her first six months as a Kingsman, had successfully completed more assignments that Gawain and Kay put together, a formidable feat that cemented her position as a well-respected Kingsman.

But the biggest, and probably the most significant of the changes, was seen at approximately five minutes past four in the afternoon on Friday, the seventeenth of September. An event that had made a lot of people very happy, and Merlin quite a sum of betting money from his colleagues.

Most of the agents had returned to HQ from their respective missions, and were waiting for the Round Table Meeting to start, so Arthur could debrief them and let everyone go home early, hopefully. There was a smattering of chatter going on around the room, agents turning in their chairs to discuss anything from missions to new Kingsman tech to the latest episode of the X Factor, and who they believed was going to win.

And Arthur sat at the head of the table, twiddling his thumbs and checking his watch every few moments. Every single knight was in the room, for the first time in years, he noted. Not holographically, but actually physically sitting in the dark wooden chairs, having little conversations with their neighbours. 

Well, there was one agent missing, truth be told. This agent, as it happened, also was the one who's presence at this meeting he craved the most. Not that anyone knew that- yet.

Agent Galahad Jr (it seemed rather strange to Harry, calling someone else his code name- he still turned around whenever the name was called) was due to arrive any moment now, fresh off a plane from Tel Aviv. Eggsy had been busily infiltrating and disposing of a human trafficking ring for the past three weeks. There had been some rather hairy bits, which had Harry clutching the back of Merlin's chair as he watched the mission unfold with Merlin directing Eggsy as he went. But all in all, a success- there would be no more human trafficking in Tel Aviv for quite some time, hopefully.

"Stop fidgeting," Merlin complained, as Harry turned his attention to the ops coordinator. "Fiddling won' make him get e're any faster," he announced, not taking his eyes off his clipboard, where Harry noticed he appeared to be playing a rather tough level of Candy Crush Saga.

"I don't fidget," Harry leaned back in his chair, rather miffed. "I just have nothing to do, because Galahad appears to be travelling home on a tortoise, rather than the jet".

"God, yer impatient-" Merlin complained, but he was interrupted by the door to the room clicking open, and Eggsy Unwin striding through, capturing everyone's attention.

"Sorry I'm late," He crossed the room and plopped into the Galahad seat. "There was a minor bit of air traffic coming home". 

He didn't look too worse for wear, Harry noted, but the singe marks on his bespoke suit and the black streak of soot marring one cheek bothered him more than he cared to admit.

"Alrigh, all agents present, le's get a move on," Merlin proclaimed, and the idle chatter around the table died down, Roxy and Eggsy the last to close their mouths as all agents looked to Harry expectantly.

Clearing his throat, Harry got to his feet from his chair, placing both of his hands on the table. He was a tad nervous, he had to admit, not that his cool, calm and collected front showed it. But these people were his colleagues, his friends. And he had to put things right.

"As you all know," Harry began, eyes flicking from agent to agent "Kingsman was the product of a group of very rich old men, with no heirs of which to leave their inheritance. So rather than leave this earth as the wealthy minority, they decided to do some good, forming Kingsman in the early 20th century.

"The Kingsman organisation is turning seventy- five next week," Harry paused, letting his words sink in. "And in that seventy-five years, this organisation has seen over three hundred agents complete close to twenty-five thousand assignments. That, gentlemen, ladies, is an average of two completed assignments a day, and considering many of ours include a fair amount of time, such as weeks and months, two a day is something to be quite proud of".

A smattering of applause was heard around the table, before dying down as every face turned back to Harry. Here we go.

"Kingsman means the difference between good and evil for many civilians, despite them not even knowing we exist. Kingsman means that thousands of men, women and children can go to bed safe every night. Kingsman means that crime around the world, international or otherwise, has a very well-dressed enemy.

"But Kingsman also means tragedy and bloodshed. Kingsman also means burying our colleagues, our friends, should the unhappy occasion occur. Kingsman means sacrificing our own happiness for the good of others. Kingsman means selflessness".

All eyes were on Harry. He took a deep breath.

"Kingsman is an old organisation, with old lodgings, an old sense of style, and some very old rules. Whilst the first three are perfectly fine, I do believe we need to give the code of conduct a little tweak, don't you?"

There were some murmurs of assent around the room, and Harry allowed himself to sneak a glance at Eggsy to give himself just enough strength to carry on.

"One of the most controversial issues with our code of conduct was the rule stating that "Kingsman should remain solely in the hands of a male individual, with no female persons to be permitted to join or aid in Kingsman's cause,' " Harry announced, seeing Roxy shift uncomfortably in her chair.

"But this is an old code of conduct, with old-fashioned, outdated rules," he stated, gauging the reaction from his agents. "And whilst the previous Arthur may have enforced them as such, or be forced to bend them, in Lancelot's cause, I see no reason for this guideline to be present any longer. Knights, please raise your hand in favour of abolishing this rule".

All agents raised their hands, and a relieved Harry proclaimed "The I's have it, and the rule is abolished". Another round of applause followed this action, and Harry steeled himself for what would happen next. Whilst all the agents had agreed upon the other rule he intended to change, what of this one?

"As you are all well aware, our organisation suffered quite severely under the helm of Chester King". The reaction around the table differed from person to person at the mention of the well-hated, traitorous ex-Arthur- knuckles whitening, filthy glares directed downwards, muttered words under breath. Eggsy in particular looked particularly livid at the mention of him, obviously remembering how he had poisoned him with his own pen after King had tried to take him into the Valentine scheme. But Harry persevered.

"He enforced the rules, made everyone miserable, and was a right bastard in general". A great many faces around the table nodded quite fervently.

"So to ask to abolish this particular rule in the name of Chester King gives me great pleasure. Agents, please raise your hand if you believe sanctions against inter-agent romantic relationships, heterosexual, homosexual, or otherwise, should be lifted?"

A few gasps were heard. Hands lifted slowly into the air like new plants sprouting, and if the very homophobic Chester King had still been breathing, he might just have dropped dead of the spot. Because, Harry noted, hands trembling slightly, every single agent had a smile of sorts on their faces- and their hands high in the air.

"The I's have it," Harry breathed, releif coursing through him in a delicious, sunlit wave, as a loud, cheering round of applause thundered around the room, some agents jumping out of their seats to clap even harder.

Gone were the days of sneaking around, of office relationships kept behind closed doors, of conversations whispered in bed in the wee hours of the morning. To show love, and devotion was allowed, and Harry intended to get right along with that.

"Well in that case," Harry pushed back his chair, and turned to his right only to almost bump straight into Eggsy, applause still running rife. 

"You gonna tell em, or will I?" Eggsy queried, a magic twinkle in his eye as he leaned one arm on the very rectangular Round Table. They'd been sneaking around, keeping things behind closed doors, having those whispered conversations in bed in the wee hours of the morning. But fuck that.

"Who said words were involved?" Harry returned, before grasping Eggsy's face and bestowing a smacker of a kiss on him, the cheers in the background sounding more like a Premier League football match than a room filled with fully qualified spies.

"I called it, fuckers!" Harry could hear Merlin hollering in the background, his Candy Crush Saga quite forgotten. "I tol' yeh they'd get together, ya all owe me about two hundred pounds in total!"

"Really Merlin, is money the only thing you had on your mind?" Roxy raised an eyebrow. "Harry and Eggsy are trying to inhale each other through the mouth- oh, there go Kay and Bors," she shrugged as another pair of Kingsman indulged in some tonsil hockey. 

"No' jus' money, Rox,". Merlin had pulled her flush against him before she even knew what was happening, his hands on her waist, hers on his shoulders.

"No' jus' money," he murmured, gazing deep into her eyes before Roxy reached up and touched her lips with his, they too oblivious to the applause stil sounding around everyone.

"Got a feeling ya 'll be a be'er Arthur than the previous one," Eggsy teased Harry, now that they were no longer connected by the mouth.

"I should hope so," Harry smiled, pulling Eggsy close as they watched their colleagues chatter, laugh and celebrate their happiness in more physical actions.

A new age was upon Kingsman, Harry thought, as he leaned his chin upon Eggsy's head, the younger agent snuggling deeper into his chest.

And Harry could not wait to see it unfold.


End file.
